Caja de música
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Fue una noche antes de que la guerra comenzara a tomar fuerza bajo el brillo de la luna fantasma cuando cambió la relación entre Van y Hitomi: "La música de tu tierra suena muy triste" Y sin embargo podía ver en sus ojos que no había perdido la esperanza.


**Caja de música**

Aquellas notas suaves y dulces que escapaban de los auriculares llegaban hasta su corazón. Volaban en el aire acariciando su mente, bañando su ser y, si cerraba por un segundo sus ojos, la transportaban a _casa_.

Era una noche cálida, como todas las anteriores en aquel extraño mundo. Estaba sentada en el suelo de aquel balcón, irónicamente justo en el que había visto a Allen besar a Millerna. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, y tampoco tenía resto de la resaca por el alcohol de aquella bebida.

Recogió las piernas y hundió la cabeza mientras se abrazaba intentando reconfortar un corazón confundido. Sabía que el amor que imaginaba hacia el caballero era por su parecido con Amano. Era una forma de aferrarse a un vínculo con su _casa_, con su mundo, por poco real que fuera.

Elevó la mirada hacía el cielo despejado e iluminado, hacia las dos lunas, hacia la luna fantasma y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Se había prometido ser fuerte y no llorar por mucho que quisiera y echara de menos todo.

Una voz suave femenina murmuraba palabras casi desconocidas cargadas de sentimiento. ¿Sería francés? Todo lo que conocía, toda su vida. Absolutamente todo. Estaban cargadas de melancolía, corazones rotos y lazos imposibles, y su corazón dolía.

Allen no era Amano y ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Pero, ¿y si nunca podría volver a casa?

Otra lágrima descendió bajo el tempo lento de la canción.

No debía pensar en ello, pero… otra vez sus ojos verdes se elevaron anhelantes hasta una de las lunas. Tan cerca y tan lejos, era una tortura.

_—_Volverás, —Aquella voz la asustó, no esperaba que nadie saliera a esas horas, miró hacia la escalera_—, _te lo prometí, cuando todo acabe, haré lo que sea para que puedas volver a tu casa.

Arrugó el ceño levemente, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos al arrogante principito sin tierra.

Cogió los auriculares del suelo para llevarlos hasta sus orejas y aislarse, dándole una indirecta para que se fuera. Pero él la detuvo. Estaba a su lado y una de sus manos estaba sobre la suya deteniendo el camino.

Fijó los ojos en su cara y suspiró cansada al ver la extraña mueca, genial ahora tendría que explicarle qué era esa _magia_ como si no fuera suficiente tener que ver su mundo también hablar de él. Nadie comprendía lo que podía doler. Sin embargo esperó que él hablara primero, y lo hizo.

_—_¿Música? _—_Fue todo mientras señalaba el discman, _la caja de música_ y se sentaba a su lado a un distancia prudente.

_—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Van? _—_Él también suspiró

_—_La música de tu tierra suena muy triste. —Se mordió la lengua, no estaba de humor para discutir_—. _Yo también echo de menos mi tierra, las gentes, los bosques, mi familia…

_—_No es lo mismo —Comenzó a responder pero algo en su interior la detuvo.

Giró el rostro hasta él, sus ojos rojos como el fuego habían perdido brillo y chispa, y ninguna expresión en el rostro, las manos caían sobre sus rodillas, podía ver que su mente no estaba ahí, sino en algún momento de la memoria en la que Fanelia resplandecía.

_—_Lo siento _—_murmuró.

Van… Ella tenía su mundo ahí, quizá algún día, algún año, cuando la guerra acabara, cuando no tuviera más visiones, quizá entonces otra vez el rayo de luz la devolvería a su casa, con sus amigos, con su familia, y todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero el día que Van regresara a su tierra sólo lo recibirán piedras, y recuerdos del pasado. Su pueblo se había marchado. Y su familia estaba muerta.

Y sin embargo podía ver en sus ojos que no había perdido la esperanza. Levantó la mano temblorosa alertando al chico, hasta su mentón para enfrentar sus ojos fuegos a los suyos. Mucho odio y venganza recomían el alma de Van. Pero allí, también, en el fondo estaba su deseo de volver y reconstruir Fanelia. Y el miedo. ¿Miedo a no poder llevar a buen puerto su misión…?

Con un movimiento violento separó su cara, ahora sonrojada, del tacto de la chica de la luna fantasma. Qué estaba haciendo.

Las notas caían con fuerza llegando al final de la melodía. Unos segundos de silencio. Y otra canción comenzó a salir de aquella extraña caja.

_—_ Hitomi, quiero que me ayudes a terminar con esta guerra. —Sabía que ahora era momento oportuno para decírselo, algo que había intentado en varias ocasiones_—. _Y cuando todo esto acabe yo, Van Slanzar de Fanel rey de Fanelia, juro que haré todo lo posible para que puedas volver a tu casa sana y salva.

_—_Eres cruel. —Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su garganta, mientras volvía a hundir la cara entre sus brazos.

Sabía que volver a su mundo no era fácil, quizá imposible. No comprendía como él podía jugar con ello, jugar con lo que más quería. Le estaba obligando a sufrir todo ese período negro de un mundo que no era el suyo para que así pudiera volver a casa. Nadie le aseguraba que él, o alguien de ese lugar, supiera como ella podría volver a casa y tan solo la retenían por sus visiones y por poder detectar a los enemigos invisibles.

Ella era útil, le era útil al príncipe, tendría que quedarse hasta que todo acabara.

_—_Yo solo quiero ir a casa, ver a mis padres, a mi hermanito, a Yukari, …—susurró al borde de las lágrimas, inconsciente de que no había nombrado a Amano—. A casa…

Van se movió incómodo en el suelo, ¿qué había dicho mal ahora? Ella tenía el poder de ver a esos guymelefs de Zaibach, le había salvado la vida con las visiones. Solo era natural que todo eso se lo agradeciera de algún modo, con lo que ella más deseaba volver a casa, si obviábamos los ojos de cordero que ponía al ver al caballero rubio de Asturia. Cortó su torrente de pensamiento al sentir de nuevo como su estómago se encogía, lo mismo que cada vez que veía a esos juntos, desde el mismo instante en que tropezaron. Sacudió la cabeza y elevó la mirada, movió su cuerpo para quedar junto a la chica que seguía abrazada a sus piernas sollozando. La luna, y la luna fantasma se elevaban majestuosas y plenas, era complicado pensar que realmente había humanos viviendo en la luna fantasma, mucho más que la chica que tenía a su lado fuera uno de ellos.

Otra voz más grave se mezclaba ahora con la melodía pausada, quería abrazarla, pasar su mano por sus hombros, acercarla a él y repetir que la llevaría a casa. Miró de soslayo a la chica, su respiración se había silenciado, podía ver como sus ojos estaban cerrados. El cansancio, las lágrimas, esa melancolía la había llevado al sueño. Y entonces lo hizo.

Notó el calor que emanaba de su piel nívea, el suave tacto de su hombro desnudo por el vestido que Millerna le había prestado, de su brazo; el aroma fresco que desprendía su piel a flores salvajes. Hitomi. La chica que vino de la luna fantasma.

_—_Te protegeré mientras estés en este mundo. Luego te llevaré a casa _—_susurró en su oído apretando el agarre sobre sus hombros, acercándola más a él_—, _aunque esa no sea Fanelia, te doy mi palabra.

Miró al cielo con recelo. Nunca pensó que podría sentir celos de una de las lunas.

Las notas extrañas de aquella caja de música adornaban la primera noche junto a la mujer que quería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quería crear una pequeña escena en una noche de Asturia cuando parece que de un modo u otro la relación entre ambos cambia.

Muchas gracias por leer,

PL.


End file.
